


But Now You Finally Got The Point

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Yuffie finds Tifa five months pregnant with no sign of a father, and her curiosity gets the better of her, which sends her down into the depraved depths of getting pregnant the same way that Tifa did: with a dozen horny men at once. Anonymous commission.





	But Now You Finally Got The Point

Yuffie couldn't believe how easy it was to get Tifa to open up about her pregnancy and how it happened. When she arrived at Seventh Heaven to find the bar owner with a pregnant belly five months along, it was to Yuffie's guilty interest that she learn about it, but Yuffie didn't pry about it, since there was no ring on her finger and last she'd heard she and Cloud weren't together or anything. It wasn't worth getting into. But with a few drinks in her, Yuffie finally blurted out her confession: she had been thinking about having a child herself but didn't really know how to do it, which had Tifa perking up immediately, and the sudden spewing of words and ideas was more than Yuffie was really prepared to face.

Tifa had gotten pregnant in a gangbang. She knew a bunch of horny young men who loved to come around and stare at her tits, and one night she'd invited them all over to gangbang her, rough her up and use her however they wanted. She offered that same chance to Yuffie now, as since then, Tifa had them over a few times for good measure, and began to happily run down all the vulgar things she had done with them. She did so while making a few phone calls, the drunk and eager Yuffie in a place of pure excitement and curiosity as she let the idea of doing this take hold of her, wrong and twisted as she knew it was.

In short order, guys were flooding into Seventh Heaven, and Yuffie found herself tugged into a crowd of them. Tifa got up onto a table as some of the boys got handsy with the ninja, feeling her up through her clothes, hands every which way upon her body leaving her immediately dizzy and confused by the idea of being totally taken. She had a tongue jammed into her mouth and about five other guys were touching her in some way, which wasn't even half the number of men in Seventh Heaven right now, with the rest all watching Tifa work the table as hard as she could, her pregnant body moving with surprising ease through a striptease that had them going wild. Pregnancy only made Tifa's breasts fuller and plumper than they already were.

"You're still a hot slut," one of the men growled, his hand stroking greedily at his cock while he soaked in the sight of her.

"If only we could knock you up again."

"Four more months, and then I'll need another hot shot of cum," Tifa promised. "I love being pregnant so much, I'm going to need you to help me again. But tonight, it's about Yuffie too, okay? My friend wants to get the full treatment."

"The full treatment?" snickered the man who jammed his hand right down Yuffie's shorts and got his fingers onto her mound, rubbing at it and making her fitfully squirm against the hands caressing her taut thighs. touching her in needy and eager motions designed to unravel her patience. "Even the nasty stuff?'

"Only if she wants to, of course." Tifa didn't stop her lustful table dance, now stripped completely naked and relishing in the chance to play, to indulge and sway in wild motions all driven by something untamably vulgar and hot. Tifa was hot, wound up, and she kept giving them a show, flaunting her pregnant body a moment longer before finally slipping off of the table and into the grasp of one of the men, hands descending quickly upon her body to fondle her while she made out with the one who'd been jerking off to her show. "Let go, Yuffie. Let's get dirty."

Yuffie wasn't prepared for being suddenly jerked over the table the way she was, gasping in surprise as hands tugged her shorts down and a cock slid effortlessly into her tight ass, filling her with one broad, powerful stroke. Wild, eager moans followed as the hard slams from behind caught Yuffie off guard. The pressure was sudden and hot and, if she was being, kind of incredible. Her body shuddered in winding heat as she felt the rawness of this pleasure get to her. There wasn't much time to deal with the feelings that awoke inside of her, the surges of raw heat getting to her as she was taken. "Oh my god, it feels so good!" she whined, head rolling back as the big cock pounded into her. "Take me, take me as hard as you want to!"

Never before had Yuffie actually opened up to the idea of letting herself go like this, but now it was all she could think about, this strange man pounding away at her pussy, groaning, "You're so tight," as he hammered into her, having his way with a girl who seemed absolutely lost now to the ecstasies of something truly wicked, hazy, senseless but also so very right, so prominently setting her aflame that she didn't really know how to handle all of it, she just kept chasing these sensations further and further down, not caring where they went or what it took to get there as she simply expressed her need for more. The hunger earned her a hot gush of molten spunk pumping into her tight cunt, filling her up and making her shriek as she so fully succumbed to her needs.

Shoved onto a table, Tifa could feel the hazy balance of the aggressive touches upon her, as she was jammed full of hard dick and pounded mercilessly into. "I've missed your cocks so much!" she gasped, hand reaching out for another dick and jerking it off clumsily while the hard, heavy thrusts pushed on. Nobody wanted to be too rough with Tifa given her pregnancy, but everyone wanted to be as rough as they could get away with, certainly, walking a clumsy line and pushing on faster, rougher, embracing all of the hungry frenzy and heat of a situation definitely proving too much for either to know how to capitalize on. The pleasure just happened, coming on faster and needier, and Tifa was right back where she belonged.

Her fat tits heaved from the pressure of each wild slam into her, her body lost to desires getting messier and hungrier with each pass, driving home a sense of excitement and vulgar heat that threatened to be her undoing. Tifa felt rekindled and renewed as she took this wild pounding, fucked right to the heights of pleasure she craved so powerfully, and there was no slowing down the need now, no containing the heat that burned fierce through her as she threw herself into the pleasure, moaning, heaving, thrashing about in wild, unending desperation, taking the pounding and then accepting her first hot creampie of the night, legs wrapping around the man's waist as she held on firm to him and relished in the flood of hot spunk filling her womb. She had missed this so much.

This was supposed to be a gangbang to get Yuffie bred, and she felt like the guys were missing the point a bit too much as she took one cock up her ass and another into her mouth, down on her hands and knees for a raw anal spitroast that felt like a lot of feelings all at once, and none of them were particularly what she needed to feel. There was so much happening, and none of it felt sane or reasonable, but she rolled with it, letting her tight ass get loosened up as she slobbered all over a thick cock shoving into her mouth, giving herself up fully to the ideas and desperations that she felt like she just had to embrace, and had to embrace hard.

"We're going to leave you covered in come," one of the men said, a bold promise that she believed as this spiraling heat got the better of her. Everything that Yuffie wanted lay before her now, and she wanted to give up to all of it, accepting the pleasure, the heat, the pulse of raw desire as she came from having her ass pounded, tightening up and embracing her deepest, wildest hungers. It was an excessive, endless swell of too many feelings to be able to control, but her anal orgasm drove her into greedy moans and spirals of bliss as she slobbered on the big dick in front of her and took a load in either end, now given a messy gush of spunk down each of her holes, and ready for the real fun to begin.

Tifa was down on her knees, one cock nestled between her plump, pregnant tits while another pushed into her face. "Treat me like your ragdoll whore and f--gluck glurk glurk glack!" In a flash she went from speaking to choking, happily throating a big cock jamming deep down her gullet and challenging her ability to hold herself together. Tifa was in a state of absolute bliss now, dizzily throwing herself into the lusts awaiting her, feeling the swell of primal hunger and energy doing a number on her thoughts and her ability to handle herself. It was all in good, senseless ecstasy, driving her pleasure deeper into heat and allowing something to take hold of her that felt almost too good to be true.

Taking a titfuck and a facefuck like a pro, Tifa felt all the surging delights and memories reminding her what she loved these gangbangs so much, right back in her element and thriving under the attentions and conditions of men who had absolutely no restraint or hesitation in how they used her, holding back only as much as they needed to to rough fuck a pregnant woman, but thee was nothing they could do to her throat that would run any risks, so the man eagerly left her choking and drooling in wild, fervid deepthroat bliss, until she was taking a massive, spit-laden double facial and expression showed off all of the hazy hunger and ecstasy she held on to. "Filthy cum rag," one of them remarked, and Tifa reveled in it.

Thrown over the bar and with a cock jammed down her gullet, Yuffie didn't really have time to respond to the growing concern she had that guys just weren't fucking her pussy at all. One load oozed out of her, and she felt like she deserved more than that, felt like she needed to be really laid into and pounded senseless. It was a feeling of wild, raw frustration then that took her and left her feeling so dizzy, heaving and shivering and giving up everything to deeper feelings and sensations that felt like they were going to ruin her. In fact, Yuffie felt pretty ruined already, and yet she threw herself deeper into these pleasures, greedily seeking more of her throat getting punished, choking and drooling in senseless, confused excitement, needy and lost to the idea of losing all control, deeper and wilder by the second.

It somehow drove her harder, as she got a hand between her legs, jamming the cum back into her twat. That drew plenty of teasing from the man fucking her, whose heavy balls slapped against her face. "Play with that cum, whore," he groaned, and Yuffie responded with sloppy moans around his dick, getting off on the idea of being ravaged and ruined so harshly, the rough sex really getting to her and leaving her wanting to find out where this all went and how far down she could take it, as cum gushed down her throat and then all over her face. Once the cock was out, Yuffie responded by playing with his cum too, smearing all over her smiling features.

"Spit on me," Tifa moaned, slamming her plump, pregnant ass down onto a cock as a few other men jerked off in a semi-circle in front of her. "Spit on me, treat me like a gutter whore!" Tifa never shied away from her kinks, and what she asked for, the men were all too happy to oblige, as they began to spit onto her, big globs of warm saliva splattering onto her tits and her face, while the men kept beating off in front of her, indulging happily in the chance to give her a taste of whatever she damn well pleased.

"I've never seen a woman who can kick my ass who's so filthy before," one of the men remarked, grabbing her hair and using it to finish off his cock, blowing his load into her dark locks and leaving her sullied even more by his seed and by all the wicked things he sought to do to her. It was madness and ecstasy, a twisting mess of such depraved heat that proved too much for the tirelessly bucking, needy woman hazily getting abused and talked down to for her own delight.

Tifa came hard from all this aggression, yelling out in wild bliss as she took the punishment and the lust, every vulgar second of rough treatment providing her with a deeper sense of surrender, need driving her down harder into the depths of something she felt no desire to want to slow down. It was too much, but it was her everything, and she came hard, yelling, "Cum on me! Spit on me!" as she lost herself, body fluids raining down onto her without a care.

Yuffie was getting ravaged from behind again, a moaning wreck fucked doggystyle as Tifa crawled over. "Flood my pussy, knock me up until I'm as bloated and plump as Tifa is!" she howled, only to have Tifa shove her tongue into her mouth without warning. Yuffie met the kiss while pushing back against the thrusts. "Mm, this feels so good, Tifa!"

"You're doing great, but I think you need to do even worse; someone come shove their ass in this slut's face!" Tifa wanted Yuffie to get even filthier and sluttier, and the eager, confused, but ready ninja found herself getting her face shoved into the ass of a man backing up behind her. "Lick his ass hole as hard as you can, nasty bitch. Tonguefuck that hole, show me what a true gangbang whore you are! The rest of you, spit on her, too!"

This whole situation was so completely removed from sense, and yet Yuffie felt herself driven by a need to give up to all of it, moaning as she slobbered on the man's ass hole, giving it a clumsy but eager tonguefucking while spit splattered onto the side of her face and all over her back. Even Tifa got into the thrill of spitting on her, and Yuffie wasn't ready for how hot it all made her feel; she loved being degraded, loved being dragged so low, and didn't even know it until she was right there getting ruined and ravaged harder than she could bear. She came so hard under all this frustration, pulling her face back from his ass and whining, "I'm a nasty slut, and I want to be treated like it!"

Back into his ass she went, greedily licking and slobbering all over his hole while Tifa held onto her hair with one hand, keeping her going, while her other hand grabbed another man and tugged him over. She had him bend in front of her as she gave him a rimjob in turn, getting onto her hands and knees so a cock could jam into her. Another man swapped into Yuffie, and in short order, the friends were getting fucked side by side while licking mens' asses, and Yuffie felt nothing but joy over the idea of succumbing to her depravities alongside Tifa. It was such a mess of pleasure, such a twisted, wrong, wanton rush of feelings that didn't seem to make much sense, but which drove her deeper into a whole lot of things she didn't know how to handle.

Tifa's rimming technique was a fair bit more wild, as she slurped and slobbered, noisily getting what she wanted and holding nothing back, a shameless and hyper-slutty approach that Yuffie did her best to try and copy as they both sank deeper into the mad spiral of pleasure threatening to undo them both. Their faces both remained flush in and stuck forward, helped by the way the men fucking them both grabbed their heads and forced them forward while pounding into them. All while other guys beat off around them, stroking their cocks, spitting on them, busting nuts onto their backs and into their hair. It was such a debaucherous mess of pleasures leaving Yuffie unsure what to even think anymore.

She struggled to think, in fact. She was too busy slobbering all over man ass to be able to have any real sense now of how this was all going down and what she was really getting into, but under Tifa's firm and experienced guidance, she gave up everything to this need, to an ecstasy that knew no end. Fuck-drunk and dizzy as she was, all Yuffie could think about was getting more, about throwing herself in deeper. Fucked at one end and made to rim a man on the other, she felt like this was indeed the perfect place to get knocked up and violated, and she wanted it more than she wanted anything else in the world.

Tifa was so proud of everything happening and how readily Yuffie delved into the depraved world she loved so much, happy to see a friend enjoying herself and getting what she needed. These gangbangs had been the best thing to ever happen to Tifa, and to share it with a friend now was all she wanted, reaching around to jerk off the man she ate out, pushing him to cum first in this whole mess, as her joy carried her to an orgasm, and in short order both girls were climaxing, whining into mens' asses, and getting pumped full of gooey, thick semen flooding into their wombs, Yuffie in particular left a gasping, hollering wreck craving more and more by the second. There was too much here that just felt so weird and powerful and overwhelming for Yuffie, and in that swell of utter madness, she succumbed hard.

"I want her knocked up by the end of tonight!" Tifa shouted, reaffirming her intentions, gleeful and wild as she watched Yuffie get tugged onto a table and shoved down with a single goal in mind.

"Fuck me stupid," Yuffie pleaded, as the men lined up to run a train on her, intent on breeding her right there on the spot. A few stayed behind to fuck Tifa, but almost everyone in the bar held single file in wait, while Yuffie took her first man right there on the table with only hazy, slutty surrender on her mind now.

Being impregnated seemed to be a goal now completely in sight for Yuffie, and she needed it, craved it, hammering on faster and bucking against the thrusts of a big cock jamming into her pussy. "I'll make you a big, plump pregnant slut who comes by my place every week to suck on my balls in thanks," he said, spitting on her face, and Yuffie could have never imagined she'd be turned on by it, but she reveled now in the filth and the degradation, moaning louder in approval as he kept pounding into her, fucking her into obedient, reckless bliss, a joy that felt too wild and too twisted to make sense of. It was vulgar and beyond sense, but it was also everything that Yuffie could have wanted.

When this man came inside of her cunt, Yuffie's mouth was open in a wild, senseless moan, which left her open and startled to having the man spit into her mouth while he creampied her. Confused and astounded, Yuffie swallowed, and the shaking, shivering pulse of something wrong and raw took hold of her as she swallowed the man's spit, realizing just what she wanted now. "If you're going to cum in my slutty cunt, then you have to spit in my whore mouth when you do it, okay?" she called hazily to the man lined up, who all happily agreed and cheered for the thought, so utterly mad and wrong.

Each man that followed happily spat into Yuffie's mouth as they creampied her, sending spiraling deeper into the chaotic descent of something senseless and wicked, something that proved too senseless to make a whole lot of sense of. This was far too much heat and pressure for Yuffie to make sense of, and she trembled as she gave up to it all, as she allowed burning, throbbing heat to get the better of her. Each load of cum flooding her womb felt incredible, but being roughed up was so much better; some guys even smacked her across the face when they were done, and all she could do was beg for more.

The hours of raw gangbanging pushed on wilder and rougher, making for something that felt like too much to deal with, miserably churning wheels and a senseless push into chaos that kept Yuffie happily getting pounded, a train run on her twat with only one goal in mind, while Tifa kept exploring options and positions off to the side. She got plenty of loads dumped in her, enough that she was certain to get knocked up, but she had so much more cum all over her body and her face, through her hair.. She felt so filthy, and so excited. She had truly come upon something magical now, and as she clung to Tifa, she found out there was one surprise yet to be indulged in.

"I always end with letting them piss on me," Tifa said, as she led Yuffie into the bathroom and into one final act of debauchery. The men all followed, big smiles on their faces warning Yuffie that they were about to enjoy this greatly, and she could barely walk there, falling to her knees with Tifa as she faced her, and Yuffie didn't know what the plan was, but after all that happened, she was happy to shove forward and begin making out with the more experienced woman, a gesture of grateful desperation for everything that Tifa had done for her.

Tifa was eager to take it, moaning in sweet approval and letting the ecstasy follow, as men began to relieve themselves onto the two writhing women. They groped at one another in needy shows of adoration while hot jets of piss splattered across their bodies, raining down on them with the bitter and musky aroma of pure degradation. Yuffie had taken a lot of cum and spit onto her body through the night, but nothing made her feel filthier than being a urinal for these men, and with how many of them needed turns, the piss simply would not stop, splattering onto her and Tifa in waves of abuse.

The pleasure of this sick situation drove Yuffie into desperate measures, as she turned back from the kiss and opened her mouth, two men guiding their streams to fill her open, gaping mouth up with their bitter payloads. She accepted it all, eyes rolling back as some fucked up sense of excitement overwhelmed her, and she accepted the load, waiting until her mouth was overflowing with acrid gold before she shoved her mouth back against Tifa's and spat a mouthful of piss into hers. Tifa took it graciously and they swallowed the piss together, falling to the floor and making out harder as they allowed the primal lust to take them and the eager thrill of being filth sluts to drive them into a show of exhausted, piss-stained lust.

When it was over, the men all took their leave, callous and careless and leaving only Tifa and Yuffie to lie on the floor smiling and cuddling up against one another.

"That was the best night of my life," Yuffie moaned, sweetly peppering Tifa's neck and shoulder with kisses. "Thank you so much for that."

"I'm happy I could finally share that with someone, especially someone who could enjoy it so much. I've been waiting for the right person to share my secret to, and I feel like I want to share more with you."

Yuffie nodded, a slow, appreciative smile spreading wide along her expression. "I think I feel the same way you do. It's going to be tough raising a child when the father is one of a dozen or so anonymous men from a bar. For both of us."

"But if we do it together, our kids will have two loving moms," Tifa said.

Yuffie nodded. "Two loving moms who can get Barrett to babysit sometimes while we go out to get gangbanged and abused by men."

"I couldn't ask for a better relationship than that."

They sealed the deal on a kiss, and it was the most romantic moment that had ever taken place in Seventh Heaven, even if it was on a piss-drenched bathroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
